Dictionary Revision in Three Parts
by ShadowChik
Summary: Words were the one thing that Hermione could always count on. Now that the war has started, she can't even count on those. The connotations have changed thanks to six people who have kept her going.


_One attached to another by affection or esteem. _

That is the dictionary definition of friend. The more modern denotation, that is perhaps more accurate, is as follows--

_One who trustworthy and loyal to another; a school friend never forgotten. One who fights, is injured, and possibly dies for another because they know that it is right. One who does these things because it is all that they know, because there is something somewhere that tells them that it is what they need to do, and because the love that they feel for another is stronger than anything else. _

This may be the fairest portrayal of the word 'friend' in words. But for me, the connotation of the word 'friend' is a simple thought of a group of Gryffindors that I have always admired, and always will. My mind flickers back and forth onto them often, and I try to recall every moment that I have spent with them before.

Before what? I'm not exactly sure. Of course I can pinpoint the real reason behind the volta of sorts. But otherwise it can't be given a name. Growing up isn't the right phrase, and maturity doesn't even come close. Awakening. That may be it. Before their awakening. Before the moment that their eyes truly opened and they saw the world because the sun was up, literally and not figuratively. I don't think that the sun had risen yet then, meant figuratively and not literally.

Fred, George and Lee. Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. Together, at one time, they are unstoppable, unforgettable, and unbelievable. There are things about them that I will never forget. Memories that I refuse to let go of and insist on passing on, because each one has helped me to forge forward in this war.

Why would six people influence me so greatly? I'm not sure. Maybe it's because they were carefree--then ordered to grow up when they were really only still children. Maybe it's that somewhere inside myself, I identify with them. Maybe it's because I've always admired their spirit. I'm not sure. But all that I know is that they have left an impression in my life that they need to be remembered for.

First year we were all still innocent. Even I, the girl who is best friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived. It was their third year, and Katie' s second. I remember it clearly. We had just finished our 'Welcome Back Feast' and were traipsing back to the tower--Hearts light and stomachs full, when Lee boasted loudly to the twins that he knew exactly how to make any of the three girls double over in laughter. Angelina smirked at him and jutted out her hip and told him that he couldn't make her laugh. Lee's response to this was to lunge at her, eyes laughing, and to tickle her about her midsection until neither of the two could breathe for giggling.

Second year I was in the Hospital Wing for most of the school year. But I still managed to see them. I was reading when suddenly the door swung open, and there stood Alicia, Katie, Angelina and the twins. Alicia was insisting that nothing was wrong, but the rest of them managed to prod her forward until she was unhappily sitting on a bed. Madam Pomfrey hurried over and chided Alicia for being foolish, her arm had clearly been broken about the shoulder. The looks that adorned the Twins', Angelina's, and Katie's face hovered somewhere around both horror and 'we told you so'.

Third year is one of my most vivid memories of them, and I'm sure that it's the same memory for everyone in Gryffindor. After they won the Cup, and grasped each other around their arms and backs and necks and slowly, slowly sunk back down to the ground before collapsing onto the cool sand of the pitch. With laughing faces, I will never forget them then.

Fourth year I remember the girls best as right before the Yule Ball. Upon hearing a bit of commotion, I poked my head out of my dorm and came nearly face to face with the three of them. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. They were radiant as they laughed and grinned and helped each other put the finishing touches on their dress robes. They put me to shame that evening before the Ball. No one helped me with my robes or fussed over my hair.

My fifth year, they huddled around Lee, whose hand was dripping blood onto the already scarlet carpet. Lee protested that he was fine, and kept doing so. But even still, the twins looked even darker than before, and the girls' mouths were set in straight lines, and tears fell down Katie's face. It was quiet that night in the common room, except for the angry mutterings of the six of them. Three of the six graduated that year. White robes, a clean start. Two left, and one stayed behind.

My sixth year, the only time that I remember seeing them together at once was when I was at WWW. I was sure that I got a glimpse of all six of them in the back room, bending over a table of the twins'. I saw Alicia specifically jab a paper on the table with her pointer finger and loudly hiss a protest, dark hair swinging. A twin brushed her off as he studied the paper with a solemn expression and Lee hissed something about her being part muggle. Then there was silence for only a moment before Alicia started up again.

It was a long year, that year, not seeing them at all. They weren't even mentioned by Katie, who stayed behind at school with us. I caught her looking out the window towards Hogsmeade, though. At the end of the funeral, she hurried into the arms of first Fred, and then George. They both held her tightly, gratefully, and from the fragments of conversation that I managed to overhear it seemed that they had seen each other since that afternoon in WWW.

There was also a change in their voices then. They were lower. Darker. They were thick in knowledge and distress and want for something more. I think that it was then I realized that they were never going to give up fighting the war. Not until it was over and done with properly. Not until we had won. It was what finally immortalized them for me.

I see them all the time now. Not all of them, and not all of the time, really. Lee is working closely with the Ministry, as his father works with the new mayor. I really don't get to see him. Alicia is working overseas (in France now, I believe) trying to build up our foreign army. I suppose that she was given that job because she was part muggle, and could blend in anywhere.

Of course I see the twins all of the time. They've become rather fond of showing up at the Burrow at inopportune moments, and then staying the evening and eating the fill of a large blast-ended skewt. They make a rather big deal about claiming that they just need a good home-cooked meal, and it being all a joke, but it's easy to see just by the looks on their faces that they are checking up on everyone. It frightens me that even the twins are afraid that one day they will come home, but not really home, because it will be just a pile of rubble glowing in an eerie green light.

Angelina and Katie are usually around, but are very discreet about it. It's their job and they're rather good at it. They both had fallings out with their families; Katie, because she refused to be forced into a secretarial position at St. Mungos, and Angelina, because she decided to turn down the offer from the Harpies to be a first-string chaser. They take messages where it's too dangerous for one to Apparate, such as other countries, or to Floo, such as above the houses of suspected Death Eaters. They are first rate surveillance as well, and when I see them, they are usually in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley and a bowl of broth. When they leave, we never know when to expect them back, and often they reappear at a strange time in the afternoon or night with circles under their eyes and their brooms hooked over their shoulders. They stagger into the Living Room, where they curl into chairs and couches and sleep for hours at a time.

It's been a long few months. Especially for the lot of them. I'm not saying that my life has been easy, but at least I have had a place to go. At least I had the safety of knowing that there was no way that Voldemort would get to my parents. He could, of course. But he wouldn't dare. He wouldn't dare killing muggles. Not now, when we have him right under our thumb.

I'm not in danger on a daily basis, though. No. Not like them. Lee putting himself constantly at the MInistry, Fred and George are sitting ducks just taunting a fox, Alicia isn't familiar with her surroundings, and Katie and Angelina...well...That's an entirely different story.

I remember specifically one afternoon. It was beautiful outside. Sunny and with just the slightest hint of a refreshing breeze. I was pouring over a book about the history of the ministry of magic when there was a thump at the door and shouts. You would think that I would be accustomed to this by now, but I have never gotten used to the yelling.

I jumped at least a meter in my chair and looked about for the place that the commotion was coming from. It wasn't Death Eaters that was for sure, the Aurors had the perimeter too highly guarded and cursed for that. It was Tonks herself who finally opened to door and shouted for Mrs. Weasley, before stepping aside and holding the door open for someone.

I dropped my book to the table to my right and rose to see who it was this time. Who needed help being saved or being buried. I am good at helping the war effort in this way; however I cannot direct this area.

First I saw Katie's blonde hair. But that was all that I noticed before I gasped in horror and backed up again. Leaning onto Katie's shoulder as if she didn't have any energy in the world was Angelina. Katie's arm was around her waist and she was attempting to maneuver her friend into the kitchen. But it was like I said; Angelina was like a dead weight.

Tonks moved over to help, but there was barely enough room for the two of them in the foyer without a third, and Katie shook her head violently. It looked as if she was about to collapse from the combined effort of steering both her and Angelina into the kitchen. Finally, Katie managed to tip Angelina into a chair and step back. She leaned against the counter and just looked at her friend. I finally stepped into the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley hurried down the stairs with a dish towel in hand.

From my position, I was finally able to see what had happened. It was beyond explanation. Molly Weasley herself gasped, and placed a hand to her throat. It looked like a window had been blown apart, and the shards of glass had embedded themselves into poor Angelina's right cheek and shoulder and down her side. There was so much blood. The most blood that I've ever seen at one time, on one person.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she didn't know what to do for a moment. You would think that she would be used to having injured people in her kitchen, but maybe not. She stood and twisted her dish rag around one hand and then the other. Katie was the only one with any sense about her.

"We lost your broom," she said. Her body leaned heavily against the counter. She looked tired. Very tired. And old.

"Did we?" Angelina managed to answer with just as much spunk as she would have had under ordinary conditions. "Good thing that we're alive. It was well worth it."

Katie considered this a moment, and while she was silent, Mrs. Weasley had seemed to regain her wits. She took Angelina's chin in her hand and examined the wound. Angelina didn't cringe or even grimace. Her jaw just tightened.

"Fred is going to be angry with me." Katie told her, ignoring the red-haired witch between them. Her lip seemed to tremble before she set her face with the same stony expression that we were so good at. "I shouldn't have thrown that curse. I should have known that he would throw one back. You could have been killed."

"Well I wasn't, was I?" Angelina made a hissing sound through her teeth as Mrs. Weasley finally cast a summoning spell on the bits and pieces of glass. "Everyone knew the risks, and we're all fine. We were fine yesterday, and we've both made it through today."

Katie nodded silently and looked down to the table. There, mixed in with the glass shards, was Angelina's blood. They were both splattered across the table. The sun, as it set, shone in through the window strangely and I'm sure that everyone saw the same thing that I saw. Scarlet blood and shining gold glass. It was so appropriate that I looked away. But when I hazarded a look back, both Katie and Angelina were looking at it oddly. I think it called them back, their school colors. They were too fiercely loyal to turn it down then, and that's how we got to where we are now.

That was the moment that they could have turned back. They saw the danger. But now they are all deep into it, like we all are. And I know that they are too steadfast, steady, and true to turn back now. They are truly friends, because they are doing it for each other. You can see it in their eyes, in their blood, and in their hearts.

**A/N: Expect 3 Chapters total. **


End file.
